Ocean Blue
by Lovbody8
Summary: The Mariner finds friendship can be very important to have on the Ocean Blue


The Mariner enjoyed sailing on the ocean he was a wanderer in search of home a place to belong his love of the ocean was never far away from his heart. Being the Master of his own fate was something The Mariner didn't want to give up but he would for the right Woman. He had the Dolphins to keep him company sharing his catch of the day with them. Longing for dry land was another obsession of The Mariner although he never seen it there were artifacts at the bottom of the ocean that always rekindle his interest.

He had goods to trade items he gotten from the bottom of the sea an old pen, broken vase, a pair of shoes, most important of all dirt found in containers of encased plants. He wanted a drink too. He saw the floating settlement asked for entrance into it which was granted to him as long as trading was all he was after. He went to the first store to trade when he saw Helen catching his eye. He only wanted to trade with her nobody else long as her price wasn't to low studying her physical appearance the Mariner wanted to know her better.

Soon they were spending lots of time together sailing and swimming enjoying each other which made little Enola jealous of the Mariner. She didn't like the Mariner because she thought he didn't like her but she was wrong ! Helen tried to tell her on many occasions but Enola wouldn't listen to her. Enola wanted to ask Helen why was it so important for her to like the Mariner.

Helen said, " Enola give the Mariner a chance he's very friendly and he has all kinds of treasures to show you

Enola said, " He doesn't interest me like he does you, Helen why do you like the Mariner ?

Helen said, " He's kind, gentle and fun he treats me well.

Enola said, " I am funny and kind what does the Mariner have that I don't ? why can't you leave the Mariner alone and just be with me ?

Helen stops what she doing to discuss the little girl questions as best she can Helen said, " My relationship with the Mariner is different then with you. I'm a Woman and Women have certain needs from a Man it's hard to explain if only you were older it would make more sense. The Mariner offers Me love that only a Man & a Woman can share it helps bond their friendship where you on the hand offer love and fun that a child can give. I need the Mariner and I need you but will you give him a chance to be your friend ?

Enola said, " When I become a Woman will I need someone like the Mariner too ?

Helen said, " Let's not worry about it until that time comes now just be your adorable self and help me pack a lunch the Mariner is taking us sailing today. Enola protest saying, " I didn't say I would go !

Helen said, " You told me that you would give the Mariner a chance didn't you, Enola ?

Enola said, " No, I didn't but I will go but don't expect anything from it "

Helen gathers up the nap sack filled with their lunch she takes Enola to ship deck waits for the Mariner to show. He arrived guiding Helen & Enola on the boat showing them where to sit so his boat can stay balance. The Mariner set sail for his favorite spot to fish and swim once the boat was underway he turns his attention to Enola speaking to her but she didn't answer him. Helen decides to stay out of this one if the Mariner wants Enola's friendship he was on his own. The Mariner tries again asking, " How old are you ? no answer from the child. Do you like to fish or swim ?

Enola said, " Why do you want Helen as your friend is it because she a Woman ?

The Mariner said, " Yes, I like having a Woman to love and be my friend

Enola said, " How can I be your friend I'm not a Woman, yet

The Mariner said, I need your friendship it's important to me being a child you can learn many things

Enola said, " Like what ?

The Mariner said, " There's land out there some where I know it and I can feel it the sea has many items from land.

Enola said, " What items show me !

The Mariner ask Helen for her permission to take Enola to the buried city under the Sea once he has Helen's ok Enola is guide into a bubble the will provide oxygen so she can breathe slowly the Mariner lowers the bubble transporter into the Sea. He dives into the water after it slowly guiding it down towards the buried Sea he show Enola everything the buried city has to offer now that she can view it for herself. The Mariner can see the Oxygen levels are getting low with the pressure of the sea attacking the bubble he guides it back to the surface pulling it a board letting" Little Enola" out.

She was forever grateful to The Mariner for taking her some where she would never had gone had she not become his friend. Helen was right about the Mariner being a good man. Enola ate her lunch laid down on the bed below giving The Mariner and Helen some private time where they begin to kiss.


End file.
